Hope
by Willow Tracy
Summary: Sequel to Trust. While the Doctor goes off to find out just what the Daleks are up to. Mute is left behind on the TARDIS. What happens when the Daleks find the TARDIS? Will Mute protect it, or run in fear?
1. Candlelight

Authors Notes: You need to read Trust if your going to understand this! 97 years after Trust, and in between Martha and Donna. So this means Mute is 99 years old :D

Official Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Mute still speaks telepathically '_Telepathy' she can't speak her voice box is missing._

* * *

**Hope**

**Chapter 1**

**Candlelight**

I loved to just sit there and look out the doors, as space floated by us. We were just sitting there in the nothingness of space letting time go by...or rather Papa was napping somewhere on the TARDIS. His mind was quiet for once, and very pleasantly at ease. Before you go thinking I can read peoples minds...that would be an inaccurate thought. I'm a telepathic not physic. I can't read peoples minds, but I can feel peoples emotions.

Over the passed fifty years I've found out the Doctors emotions cause more of an effect on me then Martha's did. When I was with her I felt more from Papa then her. I could feel if she were annoyed, or amazed. I suppose those emotions are the more loud. But the ones that effect me more are from the Doctor. Like when he's happy I seem to be happy too cause my mind feels him and wants to be happy for him, but when he's sad I feel that I need to be too and I tend to try to comfort him, although i really don't know how. The loudest, and more hurtful one is when he's mad. It tends to rub off on me and that's when things go really bad. When I get mad...I have to remind myself not to yell, because when I yelled at the Doctor because of the dangers he had just put us in...he passed out and was out for a week. His ears, eyes, and even his mouth bled. I thought he'd send me back to the orphanage for sure...he however woke up afraid that his anger had caused me to hate him. He didn't care that he had been bleeding or been telepathically attacked, he was afraid of what I thought of him...I love him...that's all I needed to say.

My time with the Doctor had been nothing short of...breathtaking. There are times that I wish that I could just shrink away and hide from the world, then there are times where I feel that my hearts will just burst with excitement, Then there are moments that just stop my breathing all together. Like that one time Papa and I had breakfast at the top of a tower so high that we were in the clouds that were multicolored and rained that color. But still the ocean below was still such a beautiful green. It almost looked like grass.

I didn't want to leave, I don't ever want to leave him ever. I love him and I can feel his love for me, I hope it never ends. Although...I know that the time draws near that my father will change again. That thought scares me so...so much.

* * *

There she goes again thinking so hard that she didn't even hear me walk into the room. I stood there in the doorway watching her pale figure sitting in the doorway of the TARDIS once again and looking out over the vastness of space.

Some thoughts she has ring clear to me, some thoughts are said so loud that I can hear them so so perfectly. The one emotion I felt from her now was fear...Why would she be afraid we had just returned from a spa resort. She should be very relaxed right now. I walked toward her seeing her holding onto the jacket I gave her a long time ago she had already grown out of it a long time ago, but she still holds it like a security blanket.

"Mute?" I asked holding her closely to me. She leaned her head back and sighed.

'_Just thinking of what your next incarnation is going to look like.'_

"Dashingly handsome I hope...Ginger too." I said trying to keep the mood high.

_'Trying to figure out if you'd still except me if you were...in the next form. I read that a personality could change so drastically that a view can turn from yes to no in the blink of an eye_.' Mute said and suddenly I see where that fear was coming from.

"Your afraid I'll..." The TARDIS suddenly tossed to the left having been hit by something.

I was so thankful that I had my arms around Mute or I believe she would have flown out the door. The doors thankfully shut on there own thanks to my beautiful ship. Oh how I loved her, those invisible arms tended to surround us everywhere we went.

'_Whats going on? What hit us_?' Mute asked and sat down in the chair watching me as I ran around the TARDIS doing my thing. I stopped looking at the monitor.

"Metal...a small piece of metal." I deduced looking over the formula makeup of said piece of metal. I ran over to the doors again and looked out. It was a debris field, a sizable one too, there was once a ship here...one of massive size.

"Mute...you see that scorch mark? This ship was attacked by high heat photons. But...that could only mean that this ship was hit by..." I heard Mute gasp and turn her head to hug my arm. I could feel her shaking. I looked out beyond where I was pointing, there were dead bodies. Of all the time I've had this young woman on my ship...she's never seen a dead body. I let the air out of my lungs and closed the doors and pulled her away from my arm.

"Hey..." She looked up at me. Her eyes were huge as if she was so surprised at seeing such a thing. I figured it would sink in that there would be dead bodies on an attacked ship...but shes still young...even for a Time Lord. "Those things happen...stuff like that happen you know." I tried to consul her, but she kept looking back to the doors. "Mute!" I had to yell, I hope she understands. She jumped her pupil undulated and saw me for once. "Its alright."

'_What?_' She said and swallowed hard and ran her fingers through her now waste length hair. 'I um...saw...it was um...' She swallowed and went to open the doors again.

"No...they were dead I know...we can't save them."

'_No...no it wasn't that it was..._' She slowly opened the doors and looked out to see again but only a few inches. 'I read about them in your diaries.'

"Journals. Girls have diaries, boys have journals." I informed only to get her to smirk back at me. Oh how I loved that smirk.

_'It...well it was...the section on the time war...I think that...trash can looking thing...is out there.'_

My hearts stopped a beat. Her smirk disappeared when she felt this and looked back to the doors. I knew what she was thinking just by looking at her 'what can possibly scare the Doctor, and make him mad all at the same time...what does my father fear so much that it makes him stop in his steps.'

'_Papa...whats wrong?_' She finally asked. She didn't know, I hoped she never did, never had to learn of such things.

"You read my journals, and you know that these things can't be trusted, can't feel fear, they have no emotions at all..."

_'But Papa..._'

"No...you stay on the TARDIS until I figure out whats going on. I don't want you out there right now do your understand me!" I could feel her hearts beating so fast when she looked at me. I was scared to death. So close to that time she was taken from me by the Master and placed into a box for all to see. Like a zoo animal...she took it so well though...but this...was what I feared most. I feared them, and hated them, even I dare to break my rules and kill them, all of them for what they made me do.

_'Why are you so scared!_' she finally asked grabbing my arms tears running down her face. I knew she couldn't help it she was feeding off my emotions again.

"The Daleks."

* * *

I had long since left the Doctor to his devices. I had made Dinner and left him a plate in the fridge. Grabbing myself a book and sat down on the couch in the library. I could feel such curiosity from the Doctor that it made me smile. I loved that nature in him, it made him go from grumpy old man to curious little boy in only a few seconds. As I grew entranced by the book I was reading. The usual sudden feel of being lost in the pages of a wonderful book, even though I've read it a billion times, it still made me feel wonderful. I loved fantasy and adventure...much like my own life. Such dangers, near misses, suspense, oh and the running. I loved to chase the jacket tail of my father. I couldn't run faster then him. I don't think I ever well get the chance to even try. I'd be to shy to challenge him to a race.

I gasped when I felt the sudden surprise in my father. It was so sudden that I thought he might have harmed himself. I stood up throwing my book back down on the old eaten up couch and nearly fell into the pool. Running around the pool and into the control room only to see my father twisting a few nobs on the council.

_'Papa...whats going on?_' I asked and looked at him trying to feel his body language.

"We've landed."

_'Where?_' I asked him. He smiled and ran to the door and opened it and then turned back around.

"A land of complete darkness. Filital is what its called, but in pure english it translates to...Candlelight." He said I looked out to see lamps lining the streets. It looked much like London in the old years of Shakespeare and the like. At least it didn't smell like it. I didn't like that...smell.

"I tracked the Daleks ship particles all the way here. It must have been damaged from the amount it was letting out though. So they should still be here to do repairs."

It scared me...this time getting off the TARDIS scared me. I didn't want to go, I didn't want to see what these...these beings that could scare him so much...what could they have done to my father to make him fear them so much. I knew about the time war...how they destroyed a lot of time lords. But father had taken on many many beings that had taken out there fair share of time lords...why were these so different? Mute shook her head and looked around at the Doctor who took her hand and pulled her close.

"Your scared?"

_'I'm afraid...because you are...what you said earlier about them. I'll stay on the TARDIS...I promise._' I said and walked back inside. '_I never saw you so scared before Papa...please be safe. No matter how scared I am...please call me if you need me. I'll come running._' I said and hugged him tightly to me. His arms held me closely to him kissing the crown of my head before letting go.

"Bed before nine alright your still a growing mind and I can see from your sunkin eyes that you were reading for two days and not realizing it...again." Uh oh...I was caught. I sighed and nodded blowing him a kiss and ran into the TARDIS. I could feel him even when the doors closed behind me. I could feel his fear, he didn't want to go...but he knew he couldn't stay. I just hope he stayed safe.


	2. All the children

_**Authors Notes: Please note that this chapter points out that there is a second telepath. Everything will be explained in time. pun intended haha. Please Read and review. I love to hear from you.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
**_

* * *

_**Hope**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**All the children**_

I wish I could have brought Mute out here she loved the snow as much as she loved beaches. It was floating down in soft sheets onto my shoulders as I walked around listening to the population. All the while listening to everyone with there soft banter and there laughter I couldn't help but notice that there weren't many children around. I saw the occasional infant...then there weren't many old people either. This made me uneasy, I was very glad I left Mute on the TARDIS. I didn't want a repeat of what happened all those years ago in that blue diamond mine. We nearly lost each other, and it only ended with Mute thinking she had lost me. It took me months to get her to stop clinging so hard to me. I would wake up with her sleeping by the door of my bedroom. She wouldn't climb into bed with me, even the small cot I brought in for her. She wouldn't ever ask if she could come in. When I confronted her about it she would go silent. I knew it scared her. It scared me too.

I walked into a tavern and looked around at the people who seemed to pay me no mind and watch a small play being preformed on a small makeshift stage. The child on the stage had a little suit on and had the biggest smile I could ever see on a little boy still dirty from being outside. I thought he looked so much like I did at that age...only...I had my hair pulled back.

The boy looked up seeing me and just smiled wider. He loved the attention my guess he was one of the bar workers kids and was just here passing the time. He however jumped when a crackle of lightning flashed and thunder rolled. A man jumped and grabbed him up and held him close. Many of the others did the same. It was strange, even though these men were probably strangers to this boy he was being protected by a mear sound. When the thunder passed the men pulled away from the little boy who seemed surprised at them only for a second before he went back to talking to them like nothing happened.

"What can I get for you hun?" A heavy set woman asked wiping her hands on her shirt.

"Just water thanks and some information." I said to her as she looked at the physic paper. Her eyes skimmed it.

"Whatcha wanna know?" She asked and leaned over the counter.

"Well I've been noticing that the young and old...where are they?"

"Higher ups use them as workers...mostly entertainment purposes."

"Entertainment!" I barked getting the majority's attention so that was why the boy was there. He worked for them higher ups.

"Nothing like that...just show, dance...but the bad ones...the ones that get into trouble with the higher ups and don't want to do there jobs...they get taken to the arena's." The woman said and looked as if she should bite her tongue right then.

"They have your kid don't they?" I asked taking a drink of the water it tasted strangely like it had a bit of flavor in it.

"Yes...and no. I haven't heard from him or about him in some time. I suspect...I think he's..." She shook herself and just smiled. "He'll be fine, now why don't you go enjoy the show for a bit. Might not want to leave right now that rain is going to come soon.

I turned to look outside the rain was coming down in sheets. "Its strange...it doesn't rain that hard very often. Your a good omen Mister." the lady said and went into the back bringing out another box of what looked like whiskey. "Drinks are on the house tonight for one hour!" She called and set a few bottles on the counter.

* * *

I jumped when I heard the thunder outside I slowly opened the door a crack and gasped I saw it...I saw one. they were right outside the TARDIS. They couldn't open the doors. I closed and locked it and ran over to the council.

_'Dad!_' I called out with my head it echoed so loud. I felt like someone yelled it back at me. It made me so dizzy so very painful it caused me to stumble into the railing.

_'He can't not hear you. We have placed a dampener on your TARDIS.'_ I heard the voice in my head...it was a childs voice though. Would a Dalek use a child...'_Please come outside.'_ His voice dripped of honey. But that voice was quickly getting old and only made me back farther away from the door.

_'Father told me not to...'_ I whispered so not to back lash again. _'Please leave us alone_' I tried. The voice grew more angry.

'_You need to come out now or you will die._' My head was pounding it wasn't used to so much abuse.

'_No no father said not to, I won't disobey him._' I said and gasped when some sort of force caused the air inside the TARDIS to constrict. I gagged feeling the air go somewhere else but only for a second. I saw black...that was all.

I heard the TARDIS take off. I heard it many times before my first thought was father must have came back and saved me. I looked up and my hearts stopped a woman was walking around the council looking at a hand held device every so often. She looked weathered, but beautiful at the same time. I felt I knew her somehow. I slowly got up and walked toward her. I felt so sore when I stood up that I had to sit back down. My head still hurt so bad that I just about threw up.

"Slow down..." I heard and felt a cup being placed against my lips. "Just water." I took a few swallows before stopping and opening my eyes. I felt her arms go around me.

'_Where?'_ I whispered to her. Such an effort to say words hurt me so much.

"Hovering just above the city." She said and looked around at the door.

'_Who?_' I asked feeling myself being lifted off the chair and laid back down.

"You still have a fever and your ears are bleeding again." She said and covered me back up. I had to smile at an inner joke. I turned my head and looked at her. She seemed curious as to the smile.

"What?" She asked "Is there something on my face?"

'_Thats...one long...name._' I said before closing my eyes and drifting off again.

"River...River Song

* * *

I heard loud screaming and saw people running by the glass door of the tavern. I ran toward the door and looked out, I pulled back in fast and motioned for everyone to go out the back way. At least I hoped this place had a back door. Most places did back in the old days for survents to go in and out with supplies. A red colored Dalek stopped just outside of the now empty tavern.

"Doctor!" The Dalek said almost in a teasing voice, and what was up with the new coloring.

I sighed and walked out of the tavern to meet this Dalek head on. It was the only way I could find out what was going on...without anyone getting hurt.

"What are you doing here Dalek?" I asked plainly.

"Stealing your TARDIS." This caught me off guard. I looked down the street toward where I left the blue box only...it was gone. My hearts skipped a beat.

"Mute..." I whispered and looked back at the Dalek. "What do you want with my ship? Really it is a type 40 and doesn't go where you want to go...ever." Which was true.

"What better way to get the Doctor to destroy himself...then holding those he holds dear hostage?" A white Dalek said...great I was surrounded. Now what?" I said running my hand over my face.

"Prove it...prove you have the TARDIS. I don't believe you."

"We do not need to lie. Call to her if you do not believe us. Call to the one you call...Mute." I narrowed my eyes at this Dalek he knew way to much about Mute...how did he find out about her in the first place she's never been around the Daleks before.

'_Mute...talk to me_.' I said in my mind I could feel her recoil away from my soft words. Mind you the question wasn't harsh, nor was it shouted. Actually it was more of a whisper. I could feel a whimper of pain then nothing for a few moments before she spoke.

'_Papa...I hurt...'_ I felt the fear fill me. I felt every drop of anger fill me up and my hearts hurt again.

"Give her back!" I yelled at them.

"We wish your assistance...if you aid us we will...return what is yours safely. She will be aloud to leave...but you must stay. You will die." He admitted to me this was a tall order I even considered turning away. I could save Mute on my own. But I looked back inwardly at her and surrounded her with as much love that I could give. I felt her cling to the feeling whispering her love. I hope it comforted her enough to allow her to sleep. I could feel how tired she felt over the bond.

"Alright...alright I'll help. Just let them go."


	3. Shirtless

_**Authors Notes: Yay yet another chapter and with a cold coming on I'm sure the next one should be out sooner and I'll be kid free for the summer so ya me :D I get to write to my hearts content :D  
**_

* * *

_**Hope**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Shirtless****  
**_

Mute slowly opened her eyes again only to see that the woman from before was gone completely. She slowly stood up and walked over to the TARDIS council and pushed a button only for it to spark and fizzle.

'Oh why do you hate me?' She asked only for it to spark another time and shook for a second. 'Alright already I know...I'm sorry for dropping tea on your council...in my defense I tripped over a blanket left on the floor.' She said and looked at the monitor and it went black. 'Oh forget it.' She said and slowly walked over to the door and looked out only to realize she was in a wooded area.

'Father can you hear me?' Mute asked she was really scared now, the TARDIS wouldn't let her pilot, and she didn't know where she was. Now what...?

Mute put her arms around herself and closed the doors. She really didn't know what to do now. She could sense that her father was either hurt or something. She could remember hearing him in her sleep last night. She couldn't really remember what was said but she knew he sounded very afraid of what was going on.

Mute gasped when she heard something outside of the TARDIS. She ran over to the doors and looked outside again. River had thrown down an arm full of firewood and was attempting to set them up.

"You are going to have one hell of a singing voice when your voice develops." River blurted and looked up at Mute who blinked at this and shook her head.

'How do you know I've only just met you.'

"Time machine?" River said pointing to the TARDIS. "I've met your father before...in the future."

'Oh so your one of my dads companions?' Mute asked and nodded.

"A little bit more then that...but I guess if I weren't aloud to kiss and tell...then yeah...pretty much." She winked and giggled pulling out her blaster putting it onto a lower setting. She fired on the moss sitting in the middle of the tipi shaped sticks. The fire came to life almost immediately.

'What do you mean?' Mute asked grabbing a long stick and began to shave off the top part.

"I mean to say that the Doctor and I were closer then just friends."

'Why are you telling me this?' Mute asked having stopped sharpening the tip.

"Because by the time the end comes...then it'll be time for you to go. I won't get a chance to tell you...as I am." River said and looked down at the hot dogs Mute had pulled out of her pocket.

'Alright then...tell me.'

"It all started...when you were born..."

'BORN! You knew me when I was born?' Mute was so surprised...and kinda scared.

"Of course sweet heart I told you I was more then a friend to the Doctor I think that should have told you that I'm your mom" Mute looked to amazed for words. She just looked at River as if she had just grown another head, and a few extra arms for good measure.

"I know its very hard to take in right now, just...don't tell the Doctor. Promise me...never ever under any...well there is one time you'll get to tell him...its how I found out. But it was right before you were conceived. You see, you can't be in the same place, or time as yourself. Your kind of a loop hole in time." River explained.

'So your saying one day...I will have to leave my father totally?' Mute said sadly.

"Only for a little while...remember you leave right after you turned one."

'But wait...if that were true...then you yourself are my mom and not some female from some other time?' River nodded. Mute sighed and put her head in her hands this was all a bit much to stew up in a few seconds. She slowly stood up and plucked another stick from the tree.

'How do I know your not trying to make me go all gullible?' Mute asked shaving the ends off as she spoke.

"I could always tell you the Doctors real name." River said and smiled up at her.

'I don't even know what it is. Ive never bothered asking.' Mute said and put the stick on the ground.

"Wanna know anyways?" River winked and giggled like a little school girl.

'No...not really no. Its wrong to ask someone else something so personal. ' Mute said and put a few hot dogs on the stick.

"Oh you are so much like your dad." River said in a disappointed way. Mute gave a crooked smile through her messed up hair and stuck out her tongue.

* * *

The Doctors shirt lay somewhere on the floor his jacket went missing hours ago. He didn't even know if his tie survived his travel here. He remembered being pulled by it like it was a leash. He now lay under a huge engine. Apparently the Daleks didn't just get into a space fight, they hit and ran too. The action caused there large engine to malfunction and they couldn't even leave the atmosphere. The Doctor would have laughed if it were any other circumstance. But his daughters life was on the line as well as his TARDIS. He wanted them both back safely and if there was a way to do it without them getting hurt then he would do anything.

The Doctors stomach growled loudly and he sighed looking down at his stomach.

"Oh shut up no one was talking to you."

"Do you normally talk to your stomach? Does it ever answer back?" He turned to see a little girl standing in the doorway with a tray in her hands. She had soft wavey blond hair, but very dirty, and her body itself was dirty too. Mostly caked with mud.

"Well sometimes, but only to respond with a...feed me Doctor!" He smiled at her as she sat the tray down. The Doctor pulled the bread apart and handed her half. She looked at him amazed almost.

"I'm not aloud." She said stepping back.

"I won't tell if you won't" The Doctor said and waved the crust of bread in front of her. She snatched it and began to wolf it down before anyone saw.

"Hey, hey slow it down your going to..." He had to stop talking to pat the girl on the back as she choked a bit.

"My name is Lucy." She said and wiped her mouth on the back of her sleeve.

"The Doctor."

"Such a strange name."

"Well I'm a strange sort of man." The Doctor fired back eating his bread and dipping it into the soup.

"I'm 8 and a half." She fired back almost like she was challenging him.

"I'm 904." He said and looked at her squarely.

"Really!" She asked and he nodded.

"Oh yes I'm old...my daughter turns 200 in a month. The great big 2 zero zero...and I won't even get to see it. At least she will be able to. I was planning on taking her someplace special...she loves animals...So I was going to take her to a planet that was totally made up of a zoo. Animals from all over the universe in one whole planet. It'll take us 2 years to see the whole thing." He said and took a sip of his drink. It tasted so stale..he missed Mute and her cooking.

"But...doesn't that mean she's a grown woman? Why isn't she married or having kids?" She asked

"I donno...She seemed to like a guy back on earth...but then it turned out to just be tolerating him. " the Doctor said and sighed looking up at a clock on the wall. It was three in the morning, why was this child awake? He looked up just in time to see her yawn. "Why don't you go to bed?" He pointed to a cot in the corner. She looked at him fearfully. "I'll watch out for you. I'm used to staying up to odd hours of the night." He said and scooted back up under the engine only for a lot of green fluid to fall onto his face. He scooted back out and sighed looking down at himself.

"You look like someone sneezed on you." She giggled and covered her mouth to hide it.

"Yes well...I suppose I do." He chuckled and went over to a small fosset in the corner and started to wash himself off. 'Mute...I wish you could hear me...stupid dampeners...and they took my sonic screwdriver.' He said to no one.

"Whose Mute?" The little girl asked from her bed. The Doctor found himself very surprised. This is the second child who could hear his musings.

"My daughter." The Doctor informed the telepathic.

"You mean a little girl in a blue box?" She asked and looked at him weirdly. The Doctor nodded his head and got down to her level.

"Oh...that poor girl. I heard they beat her up pretty good. At least that's what the monk said. Said he took care of her while she was wounded. She wouldn't speak to him at all just kind of said something about not wanting to leave the box because her father said not to." The little girl said the Doctor looked at the young lady. She yawned and drifted off as she lay on the cot.

'Mute...please be alright.' He whispered and slowly walked over to the door and looked back and forth. No one was there so he started to walk down the long hallway. He needed to find out if Mute was alright, he needed to know.

* * *

'So your saying that you officially meet dad in a library...a planet...filled with books? Screw your meeting him I wanna go to this planet. I could live on this planet and never get bored...ever.' Mute said River blinked and looked around as if looking for something...anything to save her from the book worm.

'But...wait...does that mean you can't come with me?' Mute asked River shook her head and looked at her watch.

"I'm afraid they'll be coming for me soon. I just came here to figure out what hit one of our ships. When I tell them the Doctors on the job they'll just want to make a wide berth away from him."

'Why?' Mute asked.

"The Doctor tends to go on these crazy missions, and the majority of the time...no one comes out alive...not unless he puts his love in you." River said and sighed as she began to disappear.

'Wait...do you know my name?'

"Of course...I named you its..." to late...she's gone. Mute sighed and nodded. At least she came out of this knowing a little bit more about herself...although the question about how she ended up on the TARDIS itself without doing much...was a bit odd...but possible. Two TARDIS' in the same place...kind of like an intergalactic school bus stop. Mute had jumped off the first TARDIS and landed in the second. At such a speed...she ended up regenerating. She didn't know that until now though. Mute sighed as she looked at the city through the trees. She needed to get there and fast. So she began to walk.


	4. Lost and Found

_**Authors Notes: I think this is the first chapter that Mute only speaks a little. Lots of searchings though.  
**_

* * *

_**Hope**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Lost and Found  
**_

The Doctor stood outside the window to the monks quarters. He slowly peeked over the window sill and looked at the man talking to another. The good thing about these walls were the fact that there wasn't much insolation so he could hear them perfectly.

"No I'm afraid the child died in the night."

"Did she tell you were the blue box was located?"

"No...not a word, she never spoke to me, not once. Poor thing. Those...intergalactic beings seem to want to keep this hiden from the children. "

"I don't know why they seem to not want to care about killing people in front of them before. Why does this one little girl matter so much." He said

The Doctors hearts were beating so fast. Everything was happening in slow motion. A man grabbed him by the hair and pulled him away from the window. Things just started to blend in on him. The only thing he remembered was waking up on the floor of a dark room. There weren't any doors, but there was a grate above him.

'_Mute...my Mute. I'm sorry...so so sorry.'_ He said and put his face in his hands. He wasn't sure what to do now.

* * *

Mute walked into the town. Little candles floated above most doors. Each light would brighten as she walked by. How was she going to ask people questions if she couldn't even speak to them.

"You might want to get in somewhere child...its about to start rainin." A woman said from the doorway. Mute looked up at the sky as she saw it flash then rumble. She walked up onto the porch and sighed.

"Whatcha name?" The woman asked. It just so happened to be the Inn keeper. Mute pulled out a piece of paper and pen. She scribbled her name down and handed it to the lady. "Mute...so your mute but can ya spell your name?" Mute pulled the paper back and scribbled again. When she handed it back the lady burst out laughing. "I don't speak therefore I am. So your named what ya are huh? Fair enough." She said and walked inside. "Looks like we're gettin plenty of visitors...and rain lately. Ya people are givin us good luck." The woman handed Mute a drink which it looked like milk. She sighed. She was one year away from 200...and still looked no where near over 10 years old.

Mute scribbled on the paper and handed it to the woman.

"What visitor? It was a man with a blue tie and brown jacket with matching pants. Although...the keepers took him." Mute cocked her head and shook her head. "The Keepers are kind of like our police stationed here for our protection. Although they are more like monks who take in our children at a certain age...we haven't seen that man sense." She said and handed the paper back. Mute scribbled once more. When the woman read it she sighed and handed it back.

"They're in a church...just up this road. Huge cross on it...but please be careful darlin...I donno who this name is to you, but don't get mixed up in it...people have ended up dead lately...even kids." She said When the woman looked down at the paper Mute had wrote. 'Wouldn't you look for someone you cared for? Haven't you had anyone you've wanted to protect?' Mute pulled on her jacket but left the drink there...she didn't to much like milk unless it was in something else.

* * *

Rain dripped onto the Doctors head as he sat there against the wall. Several times he was visited by men asking him who he was and what he wanted. He would just shrug and go back to what he was doing...which was nothing. Finally a woman opened the grate and looked in. "You here to snitch one of our children aren't you?" She asked using a latter to get in.

"What does it matter? My daughter is dead and...you lot killed her." He said only to see the woman blink.

"What are you talking about that girl was..." A man looked into the room.

"Miss theres a child at the door wanting to see you."

"Oh very well I suppose she's running from those...things too." she sighed and climbed up the latter.

* * *

Mute stood in the small room she was offered a seat but she didn't want to sit she actually felt threatened here. She slowly opened the door to the hallway and quietly walked. She heard talking in another room. She looked through the crack in the door. She saw a woman talking to a man while he closed a grate in the floor. She sidestepped into another room while the two walked out. She slowly walked into the room and looked down into the grate. What she saw surprised her, and relieved her all at the same time.

_'Papa...look up.'_ She said softly. He jumped and looked up. _'Hello.'_


	5. My Mom

_**Authors Notes: I love this chapter. Mute with a bunch of kids lol  
**_

* * *

_**Hope**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_My Mom  
_

I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. I didn't really know what happened over the past day or so. All I know is that my father looked ready to cry. He reached out to me like he was ready to catch me if I jumped. I was about to comply when my pony tail was grabbed by someone. I looked up into blue eyes.

"What are you doing in here and what do you want?" The monk asked. I slowly pointed to Papa and pointed to myself.

"You know him?" He asked I nodded and leaned back over to see my father to show him I was okay. He looked so relieved called out to me.

"Don't hurt her please. She's my daughter. I thought she was dead." The Doctor said and I lay down on my stomach and reached for him. Our finger tips touched but thats all. I felt such an ache from him. I had no idea such an ache could come from him at all. Honestly I thought he was getting tired of me hanging around. I looked up at the monk who just smiled and threw the latter down so Papa could climb down.

"I'll alert the Mistress that you are willing to tell her your story now."

I felt my Papa pull me close to him. His head rested on mine and I could feel so much love surround my mind that I felt I may choke. He knelled down and looked into my eyes.

"Are you alright? Did they harm you? He looked at me and saw that I still had dried blood on my earrings. He pulled out his Stethoscope and put it to my temple. He had never done such a thing.

'What are you doing?' I asked he turned me to lay the scope on my other side.

"Listening to your telepathic link." He said and bit his tongue as he listened. "I hear skips in your link. Means there is a small tear. That must have been the painful feeling you had. I donno how you got away from that other telepath Mute but...it saved your mind." The Doctor pulled me close hugging me tightly. "Your mind would have gone...but your body would still be alive, just...empty." He said looking up just as soon as the door opened and a woman stood there.

"So your the little girl who gave my guards a run. We were looking everywhere for you. We thought you may have gone to play with the other children." She said and sat down. "So I understand you were looking for your father and found him here." The woman gestured to the Doctor who nodded.

"I thought she was dead. I was told that she had wondered here and thats why I was here."

"So can you tell me your name and age?" The woman asked I shook my head and buried my face in fathers chest.

"Shes very shy ..."

"Doctor...just Doctor, and she can't talk. She's mute. Her vocal cords were damaged in a wreck when she was two."

"Oh pity. I'm sure she would have a lovely voice. She's so tiny, it looks like she would have sang beautifully." The woman said and stood up walking toward the door.

"You are no longer a prisoner here you may come and go as you please. However, if you are a doctor what sort would you be?" The woman asked.

"A little of everything."

"The reason why I ask is, several of the children here are either sick or damaged because of the harsh conditions those...things make them work in." The woman said leading them upstairs so that we could see just what she was talking about. A little boy walked over to her with only one leg and having a small stump to walk on.

"Are you still sore Thomas?" The woman asked. The boy nodded and held up his arms. The woman picked him up and sat him down in a bed. His skin was pail and his eyes were sunk in.

_'Look at all of them...how did they get so...'_ I looked up at my father when he took my hand. '_Is there anything we can do?_' I knew my father wasn't much for injured people. Sickness perhaps. He was very good at chemistry.

I gasped when I felt my coat tail being pulled. I turned to see a little girl with wild red hair. She looked to be a little over a year old. She looked up at me and smiled big. I sighed and reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. I began to fold and bend the piece. When I pulled on the tail and beak it fell out into a crane. The little girl smiled and took hold of the piece gingerly. She looked up at me as if asking if it were hers. I smiled and nodded nudging her lightly. She giggled and waddled off hugging it to her. It wasn't much...but it was all I knew how to do.

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see the woman who was smiling very brightly.

"You have a heart of gold you know." She said and walked over to father who was looking over a teenager who you could tell had worked her fair share plus some in her short time.

"She survived the arena...but only just. A stab wound to the hip and a arrow to the shoulder...pailed in comparison to the child she took out...she doesn't have a will to live." The nurse said next to me.

"Doesn't have a will to live? Everyone has a will to live!"

"You see...the child she killed was her twin sister..."

'_Why?_' I was shocked. I wished I had a sister...or at least knew my other siblings.

"If these two fought...to set there youngest sibling free. They didn't want their brother to have the same pains they did. So they fought...and they fought like they meant it. But her sister died in her arms, and a smile on her face." The woman said and ran her fingers over her face before she broke out into tears.

* * *

Mute looked up at me with such hurt in her eyes. She couldn't see just why people would force children to do these things. I felt it before I saw it, but Mute crumbled to her knees and threw up into the bin next to the bed. I looked over the bed as she heaved again. There wasn't much else I could do for her besides let her throw up. I could feel so much fear, and anger...even that word I tried so hard to keep her away from...hate. She hated the Daleks for coming here and changing these peoples lives. These new Daleks were strange at best.

"Mute? Are you alright?" I asked as she stopped and just sat there staring at the cork board on the wall.

'_I wish the Daleks would just go away. They leave hatred and death in there wake._' She said several of the children in the room looked up as Mute spoke. This got me thinking. My eyes wondered the room and then up at the woman who stood there talking to one of the monks about dinner time. I leaned over to one of the children.

"Can you hear her?" I asked softly. The little girl blushed and started to wring her hands.

"Yes sir." She said and looked up at what I could only guess as an older brother. He nodded to her and pulled her close before walking her over to a bed. He pulled over a bowl that was just passed out. My guess it was dinner time and the kids were either sitting at there bedside tables, trunks at the end of there beds, or desks in a corner. All of which had a glass of milk and what looked like beef stew. Although I know there hadn't been a cow since the great franchise war.

"Doctor will you be staying for dinner?" The woman asked gesturing to the stew. Mute looked at it and then up at me.

'_I wonder if they know that this stuff...is kinda.._.'

_'Mute now isn't the time to go searching through your cookbook knowledge_.' I chuckled at her. She blushed and nodded.

"Its alright we're about to go check on a few more leads and I think some of these kids need medication." I said and walked toward the door only to hear a loud 'awww' sound come from the children. Apparently we were some sort of entertainment for them.

"Can you come back and play with us?" A little boy asked and pointed to the paper crane in the young ones hand. She was playing with it at the table like it was flying. "Can you make more of those too?" They all began to talk at once. I had a pocket full of multicolored paper. Mute had been reading the book called paper crane and its where she learned how to make it. Hers wasn't flawless...don't want to brag...but mine look perfect.

* * *

Mute walked out into the sunlight and sighed looking at the streets. My eyes finally fell on dad. He noticed that I was looking. "What?"

'_Dad wheres your shirt?_' I asked. He looked at himself and sighed.

"Oh just show me where you put the TARDIS...which reminds me. She actually flew for you?" He asked. Thats the question I've been dreading...I don't lie...I will never ever lie I don't think theres a point to it. So I just shrugged.

_'It just...did_.' I said and began to walk. I felt him hold my hand and he looked down at me.

"Mute...did someone else pilot the TARDIS?" He asked seeming very afraid. The only Time Lord we knew...or rather I knew was the Master and he was dead. I sighed and looked down at my feet. I couldn't hide anything from him.

'_Yes Papa._' I admitted looking a bit ashamed. He cupped my face in his hands.

"Did they hurt you?"

_'No Papa.'_ I whispered. My head was starting to ache again.

"Do you know who it was?" He asked. I nodded and just stood still. "Who?"

_'My mom.'_ I whispered and he looked at me strangely.

"Mute...I'm not married."

_'Nor am I your daughter yet...She answered so many questions like how I was able to enter the TARDIS without killing myself._' I said very loud and a bit excited which caught father off guard. Although...apparently it caught the tear off guard too and my head began to ache so much. My vision blurred and I felt Papa pick me up. The next thing I knew I felt him lay me in something soft. I could hear voices and then nothing at all. Nothing but that sweet painless black cold that seems to welcome me with open arms.


	6. Arena

_**Authors Notes:**** Wow that took me a little while. Mostly cause I have strep throat that brought on an ear infection. But anyways. Here we go...kinda got this arena idea for Pandorica Opens. All those Romans Hehe****  
**_

* * *

_**Hope**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**Arena**

My brain felt like cotton. I just really really wish I could hear what was going on. Well I could hear something, just not a lot. I could make out my fathers voice but it was so low that I couldn't hear it properly. There was also a high pitched voice. Perhaps a womans. I slowly opened my eyes to see my father sitting in a chair beside the bed. He had on a white shirt, the sleeves were rolled up to show that he had borrowed it from someone with a thicker build.

"Oh so your little Dovey is awake." I slowly turned to see a thick set woman who smiled down at me. I felt fathers soft hand on my forehead.

"Your still burning up. No more yelling for a little while okay?" He said and helped me to sit up. He put a glass to my lips and let me drink till I coughed hard. It made me feel dizzy and I lay back down with his help. I tried to say something, but I couldn't. I couldn't find the pathway to the way I spoke.

"Amazingly these people are very well acquainted with the uses of telepathy. Apparently there children are telepathic and they loose the ability as they get older." The Doctor said and looked at the woman who had a rod in her hand. She placed it to the side of my head and I gasped. All the pathways that were blocked earlier were now back in place.

"Although we have never met someone who couldn't talk as well. So I understand your desire to speak little one. Its a shame though. I've gone in and attempted to fix the tears...but there are many, and some to small to fix. They will heal on there own...as long as you don't speak to loud. I nodded watching the nurse leave.

* * *

She was so tired, and weak where she lay under the blankets. I sat her up for a moment and sat down behind her letting her lay back against me. I could hear her shallow breathing as her eyes closed. She was sweating so much, but her temperature wasn't in danger.

'Papa?' Her words were so low that I could barely hear them. She tried to move, but moaned and stopped herself and just lay with her head turned slightly.

"Try not to speak. Your mind still isn't healed enough." I put a wet cloth on her forehead. We couldn't have any sort of Aspirin. We are deathly allergic to it. So I had to do this the old fashioned way. Cold compress and ice.

'What about the Daleks?' Even that sort of effort was taxing to her.

"Quiet now...you let me deal with them. You stay here and rest." She only closed her eyes and fell into a troubled sleep. She knew how I felt about the Daleks. Now I have yet another reason to hate them. They tried to kill my daughter, the only family I had left.

I pulled myself out from behind Mute and lay her back. Pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Please stay safe...stay here." I whispered and leaned in and kissed her forehead.

I walked out of the room pulling on a jacket that I had borrowed from the woman at the tavern. It was snowing outside now. I had things to settle. They needed to know that i would protect what is mine.

* * *

Mute slowly sat up and looked around the room she knew something was amiss. She tried to feel for her father but he was way to far off now. But he was going farther away. She knew what he was doing. He was going to face off against these Daleks. She didn't know how he was going to do that. All she knew was...

She looked up when the nurse ran in and began to unplug her from the machines and wheel her out into the hallway.

'Whats going on?' She asked the nurse whom she hoped could hear her.

"I'm afraid the building next to ours is on fire. This is only a precaution don't worry little one. We'll protect you." The woman however didn't' look to convincing. Actually she looked scared out of her little wits.

'Should I help them?' Mute asked sitting up.

"No no don't worry we're almost there anywa..." As soon as they were outside the nurse was pushed back into the hospital and Mute was pulled from the bed and a hood fit over her head.

'Papa!' Mute yelled as loud as she could only it caused her to convulse and gag. Her mind was in pain again.

"Stupid child..." Was all she heard before she was thrown on the back of a horse drawn buggy.

* * *

The Doctor looked around as he heard his childs plea and that was it. He felt something was wrong he just didn't know what it was.

'Mute...where are you? Mute!' I called to her but I don't think it reached her all I noticed were flames coming through the window that I had just left Mute. I knew she wasn't dead...I could still feel her very close actually. I glared at the buggy that just raced passed me. She was there, that all to familier feeling of complete anger raced over me yet again. The gate to the arena opened wide. I ran forward just as the buggy passed through the barrier. I ran into the gate just as it closed.

'No Papa you have what you need to do. Go I can handle this.' Mute Whispered. It was all she could muster up in her weak state.

* * *

Mute looked on as she was shoved from her caged home to the arena area. She knew should would have been made to fight as if she were some animal. She had read plenty of guides on how to fight. Self defense stuff. She figured she would have to use it one day. She just never had the time to apply it to any sort of...well anything.

She gasped when a man grabbed her and pulled the cuffs from her arms.

"When you get out there...do whatever you can to survive kid. Thats how its played. Theres no rules...just live." he said and pushed her out into the arena. A shield and sword was shoved onto her and the battle began.

'Thats it...no announcement? How rude.' She whispered to no one. She however looked at what was in front of her. A lion...and it looked hungry.

'I think Time Lord is on the menu." She gasped as he ran forward at her. She jumped up onto a pole and climbed up it.

'No bad kitty...no...go away. No Time Lord for dinner for you...bad kitty.' She gasped when he snapped the pole in half and she fell onto the dirty ground. She stood up winded from the fall. She heard the cheering from the stands. It was only then that she realized that she was being watched by nearly all the village. They were in on this...child slaughter? Mute growled and looked at the lion who was now charging at her.

'Not today I said.' Mute thrust her sword forward and cut through the lions ear, mane, and his tail fell to the ground. The lion made a grunting noise and tried to catch what was left of his tail to find out just why it was hurting.

During its confusion Mute looked around for any way to get away from the beast. There was a net but it was to high up for her. She pulled out the sonic screwdriver she had from her and the Doctors first adventure. She turned as the beast ran at her. It saw the light and recoiled from it. She knew the super sonic sounds would hurt him. She didn't know how bad. But meaning as he was about to kill her and this wasn't killing then maybe...

Mute gasped as the lion fell back into a hole. She ran forward seeing that it was a tigers pit. The lion...was dead. She stepped backward away from it and fell to her knees.

'Papa...I killed a creature.'

'How so?' Came his answer.

'It was a lion...it was coming at me so I used the sonic on him...I backed him into a tigers pit. I didn't know it was there...it was covered. I'm so sorry Papa.' Mute whispered and felt herself being raised off the ground. She could hear the cheers from her now adoring fans. But she didn't want to listen to them. She didn't want to care. She felt very dirty right now.

'Mute...it wasn't your fault. They put those traps there to trick you. Now shhh you probably won't fight again for the rest of the day. Just rest.'


	7. Gatekeeper

_**Authors Notes: Well heres the last chapter. Its kinda confusing at the end, but keep reading it'll explain itself.  
**_

* * *

_**Hope**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Gatekeeper**_

Mute looked out of her cage at the other people. Some were covered in claw marks, others were probably dead...yeah she was pretty sure that one was dead. The bad thing about the whole thing, they were no more then 13 or younger. She looked at her own hands and sighed. She wasn't happy with herself, she didn't like the fact that she (even if it wasn't intentional) killed some animal. She wasn't a vegetarian or anything, but still...she saw it, she was the one who brought that creature to its death and she didn't like that. What next? What creature would she accidentally kill next?

She hugged herself and put her head down on her knees. She looked up a few hours later when she heard her cage door open wide and someone was thrown into the room with her. The young child looked at her and then crawled away to hide behind the giant hay mound in the corner. Mute looked around curiously.

_'I will not harm you._' She tried and looked around at the child with bright blond hair and deep grey eyes.

'_Its alright._' She looked up when she noticed trays being layed out into the rooms. Apparently those who survived were rewarded with...maggoty food. Mute looked at the bread, cheese, and water.

'_You call this food?_' Mute said and glared at the man who brought it in.

'_Eat it or don't...its not up to me._' He said and kicked the tray the water spilled. Mute looked at the child who apparently seemed very hungry and so much smaller then herself.

_'Go ahead._' Mute said and went back to the corner and sat down.

Mute looked up when the little boy walked over to her and sat the tray down.

"Monty." He said and broke the bread in half. Apparently he was used to sharing.

'_Mute...I don't speak therefore I am._' Mute said and looked at the bread and pushed it away.

"If you don't eat...you'll not have enough energy for the games." He said and chewed on the cheese.

_'Perhaps...maybe death is what I deserve at the moment._' Mute said and put her head back down on her knees.

"Why are you here?" He asked he was probably no more then eight years old.

_'I'm the daughter of the highest power in all the universe.'_ Mute said and lay back on the hay.

"Really?" He asked in so much wonderment.

'_Yes.._.' Mute sat there telling him the story of her father and his mission. The story was told in such detail and so many listened to the tales as she went on...so much so that she didn't realize who and how many were listening till it was late in the night and she rolled over to see people staring at her.

"If I had a dad...I wish he would be like him." A little girl said wistfully. Mute was used to that sort of reaction with her father and she knew the feeling. She was glad that she was his. She could just brush her link over his and he would show her as much love as he could before hushing her to sleep.

Tonight it wasn't much different...she would seek out his connection and he leaned into hers.

'_Are you alright now?_' He asked and she sleepily whispered back.

_'I told everyone here your story Papa..._' He could feel her smiling.

_'Oh? Hopefully all good things?_' He said

'_I don't think there is any bad things Papa...everything you do is gold.'_ Mute said and jumped up when she heard a kid in the back.

_'If we could only get these bonds then we could get out and overtake the guards!_' He said and Mute jumped up and smiled.

_'I can do it!'_ Mute pulled out her fathers Sonic Screwdriver and fired it at her door and it popped open.

_'I can't believe I forgot who I was..._' She said and ran down the line to open all the gates.

'_Thats right Mute...your my daughter, and you can do anything._' The Doctors voice echoed in her mind. She looked up to see everyone grabbing weapons. She rolled her eyes. Why did everyone think they had to fight all the time?

_'Remain quiet...I think we could do this without the use of weapons._' Mute tried and used the sonic screwdriver on the main door. She slowly opened it, she was right there wasn't many guards at all. She slowly walked out the doors looking both ways down the hallway she held her hand out to slow the people behind her.

A tall guard walked by and looked both ways before continuing on._ 'we're going to have to do this in groups. How many are there?_' Mute asked counting everyone and sighed. _'Fourteen...How am I going to transport fourteen kids out of the city_?'

'_You don't have to...take them to the church..._' The Doctor offered.

'_Wish you were here Papa..._' Mute said and looked up when her hand was held. She looked around to see her father standing there. "I've been here the whole time." He smiled down at her. "Alright two groups of seven. I'll take the first group and Mute will take the second group." The Doctor said.

"Are you her father?" Monty asked and smiled at him, The Doctor had his own little fan club standing right in front of him.

"Yes now I'll sign autographs when this is over with." The Doctor walked toward the gate again and each child had one anothers hand and that hand was in the Doctors. "try to stay quiet." He whispered as he kneeled down and looked around the corner. He saw a group of guards kneeling over a small space on the ground. They were gambling. He didn't know they knew how to play dice on this planet. He walked farther on down the hallway not noticing the woman slouched over playing the game too. River looked around and smiled when she saw Mute look around the corner. Mute smiled and softly waved at her before leading the kids out.

The streets were calm, and the rain drizzled down from the sky slowly as the Doctor knocked on the church door. Mute looked around the alley wall. The Doctor had told them to stay where they were till the church door was opened. Mute did as he was told as always trying to be a good girl for him. Lightning cracked the sky and the kids flinched.

'It'll be alright sweet ones.' Mute pulled the smallest one to her and looked up when her father waved them out of the alley.

'_Can you get them out?_' The Doctor asked walking forward standing in the street to usher them forward toward the door. Mute pushed them toward her father who smiled and waved them toward him.

_'Last one Papa..._' It was to easy and Mute knew it was she felt something electric in the air and it had nothing to do with her father. She looked up just in time to see what caused her to be so afraid. A Dalek was in the center of the street behind her father.

Everything moved so fast...but to Mute it wasn't happening fast enough. She felt herself fall...and pull her father with her. She looked into her fathers eyes as they hovered in space. She didn't know where she was, nor did he. They could breath, but they weren't breathing at all. 'What...happened?' Mute suddenly asked and her voice echoed through the zero space room they found themselves in.

'_Mute? don't feel alarmed when I ask this but...have you been practicing?_' The Doctor asked. Mute had no idea what he was talking about. She was confused.

_'Well from what I just witnessed...you opened a portal under yourself and me. We both fell into a place in your memory. Or perhaps a place your memory created. Kind of a deep space pocket._' He said and looked back at Mute who looked at him confused.

'_But...but Papa I can't make portals.'_ The Doctor sighed.

'_I was afraid of that. You just realized that your a Gatekeeper...a Timelord creation that hasn't been around in over thirteen millenniums. If you were back on our planet...you would probably have been killed._' The Doctor said and pulled her toward him.

_'How...do we get back?_' Mute asked and looked around the place and looked at the Doctor who shrugged.

'_I haven't got a clue Mute. I've never opened a portal using my imagination before. But I'm pretty sure that Dalek saw you...and is either going back to tell his friends about you...or is running for his life._' He said. This got Mute all the more confused.

_'As the legend says Gatekeepers are able to open and close portals anywhere on anything...and cause that portal to close up around objects, like hearts, lungs...swallow whole bodies. Its why on Gallifray its known as a taboo position and the person is generally killed for such an ability.'_ The Doctor said and floated by her upside down.

_'But I don't want to hurt anyone Papa...I just want to get back to the TARDIS and go back to traveling around with you_' She said and caught his screwdriver when it fell out of his pocket.

'_Yes well not everyones going to believe that Mute. I know your a sweet young Time Lord but not everyone knows that._' The Doctor said and took his screwdriver back and pull her back down to him.

'_So I have the universes strongest weapon...I don't want it Papa._' Mute said and put her head on his shoulder.

_'I know.._.'The Doctor kissed her crown and sighed. He looked up when a portal opened and he walked through...they were inside the TARDIS which was beeping wildly. He looked at the monitor and sighed. '_Well...it looks like that army turn and ran. You've unintentionally saved this planet Mute.'_ He said and looked up at Mute who looked at her hands.

_'Im going to have to learn more about this power if I'm going to have it. I don't want it killing people...I don't want to accidentally open a portal and...and..._' She looked up to see her father standing there proudly. _'I want to understand what I'm going to become...the Gatekeeper.'_

THE END

Next: Faith


End file.
